Putting Right What Once Went Wrong
by Daciavu73
Summary: Tru has a decision to make regarding Jensen that could go completely against all her morals. And Jack is there to help. This first chapter is G or PG, but if I write later chapters, I've rated it M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Tru Davies stood before her bathroom mirror in helpless shock.

Her hands shaking, she turned on the tap water in the sink and washed her face, splashing the water over her split lip and black eye.

Turning off the water, her legs felt like jelly as she crumbled to her bathroom floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Just six months ago, she would have never guessed she would be in this kind of predicament. An abusive boyfriend. Just a short six months ago, any man that would have beaten a woman, she would have beaten the man herself. She would have totally kicked his ass and would have taken great pleasure in it.

She would have never guessed she would be on the receiving end of that kind of beating. The feeling of helplessness a woman can feel when a man larger and stronger than you, who supposedly loved you, later betrayed that love in the worst possible way.

Why didn't she listen to Jack when she had the chance?

Her calling was to help people, to save those that died and asked for her help. But in Jensen's case, she saved his life when he didn't ask for it. Jack tried to warn her. She remembered he called it a "whole new level of bad" when she decided to screw Fate and save Jensen's life on a rewind day. A rewind that rightfully belonged to someone else.

And ever since he seemed to be completely different. The fun-loving, joking Jensen she first met was replaced by a soul-less evil impersonation of the man she once loved.

It was that love for him that kept her from breaking away completely. Because she always felt that the man she first met was in there somewhere every time she looked into his soul-less blue eyes. As she rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor, she tried her best to keep from crying. Now she saw why battered women put up with the battering. Because of love. Because they thought they could change the man. And a small bit of guilt that just maybe, they brought it on themselves. Which was exactly how Tru felt at this moment. She saved him, now she had to live with the consequences.

"Tru?" a soft knock on her bathroom door and a familiar male voice floated to her, but all she could do was sniff as she kept rocking back and forth, back and forth.

The door opened further and Jack poked his head in. Seeing Tru's injuries in a glance, he dropped to the floor next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer.

"Oh God Tru...what the hell did he do to you?" Jack muttered as he reached out and pulled her into a hug. Tru was stiff at first, not wanting to show weakness in front of her enemy, but Jack didn't give up. He changed position as he sat indian style on the floor, pulled her into his lap and held her. The tenderness and warmth finally seeped into her bones and heart. His shoulder was strong as she laid her head on it, his arms firm and secure as she let out her first sob. Then the dam broke, and the flood of tears was heart-wrenching to Jack.

He always had a respect for Tru Davies. Sure they saw life differently, but they also brought out the best in each other. They argued many times in the past about fate and destiny, and her conviction for her cause may be why he loved her so much. They both stood their ground, neither would give an inch, and both respected each other for their beliefs. For the most part anyway.

Maybe on this one thing, they can come together in some kind of agreement.

It took several minutes of sobbing hard and loud, but once Tru settled down to quiet sniffles again, Jack reached out, pulled some toilet paper off the roll and handed it to her. She took it from him, using it to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

Cupping her cheek, he met her eyes. "Tru... let me put it right. Just say the word and I'll have this taken care of for you, you know that."

She could see Jack meant every word, and if truth be told, his words touched her in many ways, but it just seemed so... illegal. Maybe because technically, it was! "I can't Jack. That feels like some kind of contract killing to me." She shook her head vehemently, brown hair tossing back and forth as her gaze fell to her hands. "I can't ask you to do that."

"No Tru, it's putting right what went totally wrong. Jensen was supposed to die. My job is to make sure he does. Pure and simple. And it's way past due." Jack crooked a finger under her chin and met her eyes again as he whispered, "It's what I do. _Please... _let me stop this. Once and for all. You can't keep going like this."

Tru's tear stained eyes met Jack's blue irises as she warred within herself regarding what to do.

* * *

_Author's notes - Just a scene I had in my head. And I've rated this mature as a "just in case" measure later. Not even 100% sure I want to continue this, but if you like it well enough, let me know. And I don't own Tru Calling, nor do I make any money off the fics I write. I just use my imagination to play with my favorite characters. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This sucked!_

Jack thought this while on his rounds. He took a job with a morgue across town from Tru and Davis about a month ago. And not one rewind day in the last two weeks!

How was he supposed to do anything regarding Jensen without a rewind day?

Granted, Tru stayed holed up in her apartment the last two weeks. People usually asked for her help, not his. Once in a great while, someone would ask for his help. Not many people he came across wanted to stay dead. So with Tru out of commission, no one was asking for help. He needed to rewind, so he could get this crap with Jensen settled once and for all.

Tru did not deserve this kind of relationship. And it killed him that she continued taking the abuse from Jensen. Why? That's what he couldn't understand. Why in the hell was she putting up with it?

The Tru he knew would have never simply rolled over and played dead, allowing someone to walk all over her like their own personal doormat.

Jensen had to be holding something over her head. What he couldn't figure out was, what?

* * *

Tru dragged herself out of bed and got ready for work. The eye and lip were mostly healed and she hoped her make-up hid any signs of bruising from Davis.

She really didn't need Davis to hover over her. She had called him after her altercation with Jensen to request a leave of absence, claiming she was extremely sick with the flu. But she had to get back to work before Davis decided to call the Center for Disease Control due to her prolonged absence. The flu didn't usually last two weeks.

Jensen hadn't touched her again, and actually pretended nothing ever happened when he did come around.

Now she could definitely see why women thought they were going crazy when dealing with a guy like Jensen. Not bringing it up as if it never happened was freaky because then you began to question your own sanity.

In his presence, she felt like she was walking on eggshells with him, like any little mishap, any stray word, could just set him off again.

But she'd rather it be her than someone else.

* * *

_**(Flashback, night of the beating)**_

_Jensen had confronted her about constantly jumping up and leaving him to take off to God knew where with the flimsiest excuses he ever heard in his life. Of course, she couldn't tell him why she suddenly had to leave at times, and therefore, he drew his own conclusions as he barged into her apartment unannounced, brimming with rage._

_"Who is he?" Jensen demanded, his blue eyes boring into Tru's like he could see into her very soul and pull the truth out of her._

_Confused, Tru said, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Right. And I'm supposed to swallow that without question," Jensen sneered. "One more chance, Tru. Who is he?"_

_Tru's eyes darted around her apartment, coming up quickly with escape routes. Jensen blocked her way to the front door, which meant the only way out would be through the fire escape in her living room. If she could make it to the window before he could catch her._

_Jensen tsked her, "I know how your brain works, Tru. You are not getting out of here until you tell me who he is."_

_"What are you talking about? He, who? There's no one!"_

_"Like hell there isn't! How do you explain these?"_

_He tossed some Polaroids on the coffee table. Tru's eyes instantly focused on the top picture._

_It was a picture from about an hour ago. She had a rewind day today; it was a suicide attempt. She was there to try and talk the man out of jumping as he stood on the torch of the Statue of Liberty, ready to jump to his death. Tru had stepped out on the ledge to try and talk to the man, trying to convince him that everyone has issues and everyone has problems, and naming off reasons to live. That he could work through any of his problems. This was not the way to deal. Then Jack showed up just as the man went into a rage, yelling that if she didn't shut up, he'd take her with him. The man grabbed her arm and began to jump. Jack's quick reflexes caused his arm to reach over the railing and anchor around Tru's waist, pulling her back to safety. The jumper lost his grip on Tru and fell to his death anyway._

_She remembered thinking that Jack, at one time, would have made some smart ass comment about how stupid she was to be out there on that ledge or possibly crowing about his win this round._

_Instead, Jack had pulled her over the railing and back to the safety of a firm floor beneath her feet. Jack was standing behind her, arms around her waist and she looked over her shoulder at him, not quite believing what he just did for her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear._

_"It wasn't your time, Tru."_

_The picture was taken at that moment. Yes, it looked bad. She was in Jack's arms. He was supporting her because the shock was wearing off and she couldn't believe how close she came to becoming a human pancake. He was whispering in her ear as she kept her eyes closed, trying to steady her thumping heart._

_"Jack Harper." Jensen spat the name out like it was poison, bringing Tru out of her reverie. "What is it with you two? Every time you leave, you run into Jack. Is it on purpose?"_

_"It's not what you think. Jack and I aren't like that."_

_"Bullshit!" Jensen exploded as he hit a curio cabinet in his anger, causing it to fall over and crash. The little ceramic knick-knacks shattered all over her wooden floor. Tru jumped in surprise and now Jensen was stalking toward her._

_"Pictures don't lie, Tru! I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not stupid. You are in love with him, aren't you?"_

_She tried to dart away from him, but he pulled her back by the hair, causing her head to jerk back. His mouth was next to her ear while his fist still held a handful of her hair._

_"We're connected, Tru. We belong to each other. Since the moment you saved my life, I see the world a whole lot differently." He grasped her under the chin and warned, "Stay away from him, Tru, or he's a dead man. And to make sure you remember..."_

_His hand came back and smacked her in the mouth, the blow causing her to cry out and fall to the floor. As she struggled to get up, Jensen pulled her back up by the hair again and knocked her back down by back-handing her, causing a swelling in her right eye._

_"You are mine, Tru! Jack Harper is a dead man if you see him again. You hear me? Stay away from him or else you'll be personally responsible for his death!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Present Day, 9 PM**)

Jack found himself at the site of a horrible three-car collision. Apparently, two of the cars that were holding two teenagers in each car were drag-racing, and they plowed into an oncoming car. They hit a young mother with three children, forcing the car to flip over a guardrail and roll down an embankment. Ambulance and police were there, and Jack had arrived to pick up the bodies of the family and take them back to the morgue.

Jack gave a glare to one of the teenagers that caught his eye, a smart-mouthed punk with multiple piercings and tattoos. The teen only had minor scrapes and bruises and a breathalyzer was being administered by the police on the boys.

He would bet every dollar he had that the kids were drunk, or possibly high, and, on top of that, just plain stupid.

Sometimes life seemed so unfair. Tru getting beat up on a semi-regular basis, and a family of four died simultaneously because they were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jack approached the mother first after having circled the wreckage of her car, making a mental note of the license plate as was his usual routine in case of a rewind. He also had a perfect photographic memory like Tru, and he used it repeatedly to his advantage.

Zipping the mother into a body bag, he wondered about the father of these kids? How would he handle knowing his family died in this horrible crash? Or was she a single mom? That could be a possibility.

After loading the mother onto a gurney and wheeling her to his van, he put her inside with the help of his young assistant, Gary. Then they got three of their smallest body bags to go back for the children.

He was frankly glad that none of them asked for his help tonight. Because he knew his job. If he rewound, he'd have to make sure all died the same way the next time. As he loaded a three year old girl into his van, he knew with certainty he couldn't stomach it if he had to do it over again.

"Jack Harper," a male voice called out to him, not as a question, just a known fact, causing Jack to raise his head from his work and find the source of the voice.

It was none other than the woman-beater, bane-of-his-existence, pain-in-his-ass Jensen Ritchie.

He was SO not in the mood to deal with Jensen tonight!

"As you can see, Jensen, I'm busy right now," Jack dismissed him as he went back to zipping a seven year old boy into a body bag and loading him onto a gurney.

Jensen looked over the wreckage with no emotion. He saw, but didn't see the dead children that were being taken to the morgue van, the teenagers up the hill at the ambulance being arrested by the police. Jensen remarked, "Amazing how fragile life is, isn't it?"

Jack began pushing the gurney toward the van as he replied sarcastically, "I guess you should know."

Following Jack, he shrugged and agreed, "Yeah... If it weren't for Tru..."

Jack lifted the gurney into the van and pushed it in with more force than necessary, grunting an interruption, "What the hell do you want, Jensen? I don't have time for your trips down memory lane."

Jensen leaned his shoulder against the van door and crossed his arms over his chest. They looked to all the world like he and Jack were simply having a pleasant conversation, "I'm just here to ask what you were doing with Tru at the Statue of Liberty two weeks ago?"

Jack glanced up at Jensen and then leaned against the van himself, pulling off his latex gloves in snapping motions, "You really wanna know?" Jensen nodded his head and Jack answered matter-of-factly, "She was trying to talk a man out of jumping. The guy was about to kill himself. And Tru being Tru, stepped out on the ledge to get closer to him."

Jack stood straight as he tossed his gloves into the bin reserved for this purpose in the van. He gave Jensen a hard glare, "And he nearly killed her instead. I knew what she was going to do, because we both know how she is, so I followed her and, frankly, if it weren't for me catching her, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jensen smirked and answered quietly, "You're lying."

Shocked, Jack turned back to Jensen with a quirked eyebrow. Jensen pulled something out of his pocket. He held up a Polaroid in his fingers, the picture of Jack and Tru in what looked to be an embrace.

"You know, Jack, your story almost sounds plausible, except for the fact that you two seem to meet up ...a lot. Not once or twice, but several times a week. She leaves me to run off and I find it's usually straight to you every single time. And this?" Jensen shook the picture slightly with one hand and pointed at it with the other, "This tells me a whole lot. You two looked awful cozy to me. Don't you think so, Jack?". Jack didn't answer. What was the use? Jensen already has his mind made up. Jack was just waiting for him to get to the point.

Jensen watched Jack carefully, then placed the picture back into his jacket pocket and straightened, pointing a finger under Jack's nose, "It's going to stop, Harper, one way or another."

Jack's eyes narrowed on his new nemesis, "Is that a threat?"

Jensen's smile was plain evil, almost maniacal. Just as Jack was getting an uneasy feeling, a strange sixth sense of what was going to happen next, Jensen pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket, pointing it at Jack's heart. Jack knew enough about guns that this looked to be a 9 mm with a silencer. Jack's hands raised in surrender as his brain tried to figure some way out of the predicament.

Jensen's smile was still on his face, "Whatever you want to think, Jack. I am simply taking you out of the equation."

Before Jack could react or say anything, there was a blur of movement that took Jack by surprise. Tru ran between them and tackled Jensen to the ground. The two of them struggled for just a few seconds. Then Jack heard the gun go off, the slight "Pfft" sound it makes when a silencer is used. A sound that would bring chills to him for the rest of his life.

"No!" Jack yelled out, his shock-filled mind flying through the last few seconds... Tru showing up... Tru tackling Jensen... And Tru getting shot... It took a moment for his brain to process what happened as he dropped to the ground and rolled Tru off of Jensen quickly. There was a gaping hole in her chest, blood was everywhere... The gunshot to the heart had an immediate effect, but he still checked her pulse to be certain.

Tru Davies was officially dead. Instantly.

Now Jack Harper saw red. And he wanted the man responsible to die, too.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack muttered as he stood, knocked the gun out of Jensen's hand before Jensen could raise it and use it on him, then hauled him up by the jacket lapels, snarling and shaking him in his rage.

"You crazy-assed son of a bitch! That..." Jack indicated his head in Tru's direction, "Should have been you!"

Then he heard Tru whisper his name, and while still holding Jensen's jacket in his fists, he turned towards her. Her eyes popped open and her lips formed the words he knew all too well.

"Jack! Save me!"

* * *

Jack felt the rewind, like he was sucked into a vortex, pictures of his day flashing by. He woke up suddenly in his bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

Thirty minutes later, Jack was storming into the law office of Richard Davies. Knowing Richard wouldn't be there at 6:00 am, he walked around Richard's desk and took a seat at the computer, hacking into Richard's system.

First, he hacked into the database of the Department of Motor Vehicles after typing in the license plate information from the mother's car that was killed in the accident. He found the car owner's name. The one the young mother had been driving.

"Stephen Jones," Jack muttered to himself, committing the address to memory.

Must be her husband, he thought. He intended to run by there to do some damage control this morning before checking in on Tru.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Richard asked, as he walked into his office, suspicion in his voice. It took all of Jack's will power to keep from jumping in surprise.

"My job," Jack tersely answered, as he logged off the DMV site and clicked back to the log-in screen.

"By hacking my computer? Couldn't you have done that at that morgue where you work?"

"I've been doing that too much lately and it's looking suspicious, and before you ask, the library doesn't open for another hour."

"So we've been through this conversation already? Fine! Next time..."

"Ask first. I got it," Jack said as he stood and let Richard sit in his own seat.

"So who are the lucky victims today?"

Jack thought quickly and lied through his teeth, "Four teen boys that were drunk and drag-racing. And... Jensen."

"Well! Jensen, huh? You finally found your chance to take him out? Good." Then Richard pointed at Jack as he asked, "Although that still doesn't explain why you were on my computer."

"To look up the license plates of the teens. You know how it is, make sure today stays like yesterday. Right?"

Jack had become a consummate liar now to just about everyone he knew, and remembering the sight of Tru being shot made his voice catch on the last few words, causing him to not sound very convincing. Richard caught that, glancing up at Jack curiously.

"Second thoughts, Jack? You know the drill."

"Nope! None!" Jack grabbed his leather jacket that he laid on the visitor's chair earlier and quickly put it on.

"I'll see you later, Richard."

"Oh, Jack?"

Jack stopped at the door and turned back to his mentor, "Yeah?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jack purposely relaxed his stance and shook his head, "Not at all. Should be an easy day. Jensen will get what he deserves."

"Good," Richard nodded and then dismissed Jack.

Once he was sure Jack was gone, Richard got on the phone and made a call.

"Chelsea? Sorry to wake you, but I need you to do something for me... I need you to follow Jack and find out what he's really doing. I think he's straying a little too far from the apron strings." Richard listened for a moment and answered, "I know the look because I showed the same distress when I rewound after my first wife died and I still had to make sure she died again. He's hiding something. Follow him. Find out what it is. Maybe bring him into your confidence. And report back to me anything you find."

He hung up the phone, knowing Chelsea would do whatever he told her.

Some people he didn't have to worry about. But Jack's affection for his daughter was clouding his judgment lately. As he said, he knew the look. And he knew from experience that one should never mix business and pleasure, especially in regards to your "rewind opposite."

* * *

Jack beat a hasty retreat out of Richard's office.

He knew what Richard would have said if he had told him that Tru was the one killed. He had always said the same thing. That his job is to make sure the day ends the same way it did before the rewind.

He said the same thing when a girl with leukemia asked him for help, and he remembered the horror of the events leading up to her "accidentally on purpose" fall off of Edison Tower. A memory he still has a hard time living with.

This time, it was dealer's choice. And he wasn't telling Richard a damn thing. Tru asked him for help. Usually that means that person has to stay dead. But this was Tru. If she was dead, who else could she possibly ask but him? As far as he knew, he was the only other person to ask. Which meant someone had to wear the white hat for once.

Thinking back over the last conversation with Jensen, he stopped a moment, Jensen's words playing over and over in his mind. The wheels were finally turning. Now he understood why Jensen beat Tru up two weeks ago. The day of that last rewind.

Because of him. Because Jensen thought that he and Tru were together.

Jack gave a derisive snort. It's not like he hadn't thought about it periodically, or even fantasized about it now and then. But he would never step into another man's turf. And Tru was most certainly not interested. As a matter of fact, "hate" would be the better word to describe her feelings toward him.

Which meant that following her around today will not be the smartest move. If Jensen saw the two of them together, then they'd both be screwed. Especially Tru. So he needed another plan.

He pivoted in a different direction. Away from Tru's apartment, but to get help for her. Going to Davis would not be smart because Davis now confided in Carrie, who relayed everything to him and Richard. He knew Carrie would stab him in the back if she thought doing so would give her a better offer.

Tru has another ally, and that's the one he intended to see.

* * *

Harrison groaned, pulling a pillow over his head as the pounding at his door continued.

"Go 'way!" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Harrison!" Jack yelled through the door, pounding with his fist as hard as he could. "Open the door! It's important!" He stopped and listened, hearing nothing behind the door, he began pounding again, "Harrison! I know you're there! It's about Tru! Open up!"

Finally, Jack heard the locks tumbling and the door swung open to reveal a very disheveled and disgruntled Harrison.

"What the hell, Jack? And what's this about Tru?"

Jack invited himself in as he replied, "Sorry to wake you, Harrison, but I don't have time for a whole lot of details. Simply put, Jensen kills Tru today in a jealous rage. She asked for my help and the day rewound. She doesn't know it yet, but now you do. And I need you to stick with Tru and watch out for her. Don't let Jensen anywhere near her. Got it?"

Jack couldn't help but think how Harrison looked like a little boy at this moment, rubbing his eyes, his blonde hair in a frizzy mess due to sleep.

"And what will you be doing while I'm guarding Tru? Oh! Wait! You're Death! You're supposed to kill her, right?"

"Not going to happen, Harrison," Jack told him firmly.

"And I should believe you because...?"

"Because if anyone in this life deserves to live, it's Tru Davies. I'll follow Jensen today myself, at a discreet distance, of course. I have got to find a way to get to his gun."

"He used a GUN?" Harrison was now wide awake, and angry over something that, for him, hadn't even happened yet.

"Yeah, Harry? Do me a favor. Get ready right now. Go spend time with your sister. I don't care what you tell her, but don't leave her side until ..." Jack looked at his watch and said, "9:30 tonight."

"You know I'll protect her with my life, Jack, but let me make something very clear..." Harrison walked up to Jack, towering over him as he poked Jack on the shoulder, "I still don't trust you. If this is some kind of trap, I'll make sure, one way or another, that you'll pay for it."

This was one thing Jack respected about Harrison. His loving protection of his older sister.

"Just take care of her, and I'll take care of the rest. With you by her side, I know I don't have to worry."

Jack slapped Harrison on the back as he turned to go.


End file.
